Chapter One: The Beginning of the Legend
by LazloZania
Summary: This is my first submission. I hope you enjoy it!


This is a story. No, not a story, a legend. Yes, a legend. **_THE_** Legend. The legend of Castera Fowet. A mysterious Elementalist who also studied in the ways of a Mesmer. People are confused by his ability to make fire rain from the heavens on top of the heads of Ice Elementals, or how he can cause health to drain away from enemies for periods of time. These are just a few questions people don't know he answer to. For now, I am going to start at the beginning. All back when he was studying the ways of Elementalism. Before he ever knew of the horrors to come, back when it was peaceful...

It was a warm spring day. All throughout Ascalon, kids were playing, merchants were selling, and people were working. A normal day in the life, then. No one noticed the young Elementalist Apprentice, Caster Fowet. He had just arrived from who knows where. He was standing on a back alley, when he heard something. A voice, of a man. He walked in the direction of the voice to see what the commotion was. He saw a man standing on a tree trump, saying "Looking for someon to do a favor for me! Reward, 100 gold!"

"Im willing to earn a little money..." Said Castera quietly. He walked toward the man, and said "I'm willing to assist you, sir."

"Thank you kind sir! All I need you to do is to deliver a message to a friend of mine, Sir Tydus. He has you reward. Just be sure to ask for it. He can be greedy at times" Replied the man.

He handed Castera the message, and pointed in the direction he should head. He started walking, and couldn't seem to find Sir Tydus, so he asked someone. He turned to a scrawny looking man, with green skin-tight clothes on. He was hunched over a bit, and looked pale and sickly. Castera imedietly recognized him to be a Necromancer. A deadly profession to chose, yet rewarding if studied right. He tapped the Necromancer's shoulder, and he whipped around and glared at Castera.. "What do you want?" He barked, with sort of a growling deep voice.

"Yes...I am looking for Sir Tydus. Is there anyway you can point me to him?" He asked politely, not intimidated by his voice, or his appearance.

"Ugghh, he's right over there." He said, pointing to a fellow with large golden armor, and an axe in one hand.

"Thank you." Castera replied, bowing to the Necromancer.

Castera slowly began to walk toward Sir Tydus, and heard the Necromancer growl. Once he reached Sir Tydus, he had hessitated. He was not sure why, but he had a feeling something was wrong. He continued on, and looked up to Sir Tydus, whom was also standing on a tree stump. To stand out, guessed Castera. He pulled out the message and held it out to Sir Tydus, saying "I have a message for you from a man in that direction, also standing on a tree stump, Sir Tydus."

"Yes, thank you...uhh...stranger." He replied.

"My name is Castera, Castera Fowet, sir. I was also informed by the other gentlemen that there was a reward? 100 gold?" Castera asked Sir Tydus.

"Of course, yes, a reward for your deed. Here." He said, and handed Castera a small pouch, filled with heavy metal. Gold, the currency of Ascalon. "While I have you, I need a favor. I have a friend in distress right ouside of this city. The gate is right there. If you help him, there is most likely more Gold in store for you. You can find him right outside the gate. Feel free to stay here for a little bit and look around the city." He offered.

Castera, being that kind of person, accepted to help Sir Tydus's friend. He headed toward the gate. It was then he noticed how many people where were in this city. He heard sounds of people screaming trading deals, he heard people screaming offers to strip for cash, and just people having conversations. He walked around a bit, and noticed the merchant. He walked up and asked if he could get anything for 100 gold.

"Of course, sir! I have a fire wand here, just for Elementalists, like yourself I suspect." He said kindly.

"Oh...why, yes. That would be fantastic sir." Responded Castera, and handing the man the pouch of gold. The merchant handed over the wand. Castera looked at it, and smiled and left towards the gate after thanking the merchant. He walked straight outside the gate, and noticed and man sitting on the ground with his head in his hands. He walked over and said "Are you by any chance the friend of Sir Tydus, who is having trouble?" He asked. The man looked up, and nodded.

"I am willing to help, what is the problem?" Castera said.

"I lost something very precious to me, and I need you to retrieve it for me. Some river skales stole my rare Shining Skale. Could you get it for me?" The man asked.

"Of course, I would be happy to. These river skale, are they down by that river?" Castera asked, looking over at the river.

"Yes, they are. Please hurry!" The man said, as Castera ran off in that direction. He noticed a few river skales. He recognized them from his homeland. He pulled out his new Fire Wand and began to blast at the beasts. He watched as the first fireball shot out and smacked one in the back of its head. It turned around and began to cry out, and the rest turned to himd began to charge. Once they got close enough, they began to blast himth their disgusting liquid. He dodged the first few, and managed to kill on of the five, but got hit in the chest with one of their attack. He groaned and smacked the closest one to him with his wand, knocking him out. He blasted him a few times and got rid of that one, also. He looked up at the remaining three, and blasted at one. It shot back, but missed and got hit in the throat, dieing. Castera realized these werent the strongest of Skales, but he needed the cash. He finished of the other two and searched them, and found a shin skale. He returned to the man, and handed it to him. He cried out in joy, and handed Castera a pouch with 500 gold in it. He felt a sudden burst strength, and knew he had become stronger. This was just one of many bursts of strength...


End file.
